


Wizard would you rather?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Hate or love? You decide.





	Wizard would you rather?

Our story starts many years ago, when Alecto and Amycus Carrow weren't very close. That's where our story starts, when they start to get close to each other at a busy party.

Amycus asked, "Who wants to play would you rather?"

Alecto shouted, "Me!!!"

Amycus ignored her and inquired, "Anybody else?"

Again, Alecto roared. "Me!!!"

Amycus sighed. "Okay fine, come over here Alecto."

Alecto bounded over and beamed, "Thank you for letting me play."

Amycus muttered, "Had no choice really."

Alecto's grin fell and she asked, "Do you not like me or something?"

Amycus replied, "Eh, you're alright I guess."

Alecto insisted, "Let's get on with the game."

Amycus grinned. I'll ask you first. Would you rather eat a basilisk or listen to a siren song?"

Alecto responded, "Definitely eat a basilisk, I don't want to die."

Amycus chuckled. "But it might turn your insides to stone."

Alecto smirked. "Better than drowning."

Amycus answered, "Okay, your shot."

Alecto inquired, "Would you rather free a house elf or put make up on a goblin?"

Amycus made a disgusted face and decided, "It has to be free a house elf, even though that idea disgusts me." 

Alecto agreed, "Sure, but it has to be better than putting make up on a goblin."

Amycus admitted, "You're pretty fun to be around, Ally."

Alecto smiled. "You're pretty fun to be around too, Am."


End file.
